I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electronics, and more specifically to techniques for bypassing a supply voltage for an amplifier.
II. Background
Amplifiers are commonly used to amplify signals to obtain the desired signal level. Amplifiers are also widely used for various applications such as communication, computing, networking, consumer electronics, etc. Amplifiers of different types are also used for different purposes. For example, a wireless communication device may include a power amplifier (PA) in a transmitter to amplify a signal prior to transmission via a wireless channel and a low noise amplifier (LNA) in a receiver to amplify a signal received via the wireless channel.
An amplifier is typically connected to a power supply source, which provides a supply voltage that supports the operation of the amplifier. Ideally, the power supply source should have zero output impedance, and the supply voltage should contain only a direct current (DC) voltage and no undesired signals or noise. However, the output impedance of the power supply source is not zero, and the supply voltage typically includes some undesired signals and noise. These non-ideal characteristics of the power supply source and the supply voltage may adversely impact the performance of the amplifier.